gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Discussion:Trouver sa voix/@comment-11015097-20130705205910
On commence en voyant que seul une petite coupe de cheveux peut changer la vision des adolescents d'aujourd'hui ! Même les profs s'y mettent. Puck commence avec la vie dure dans cet épisode =). La réplique "Qui c'est ce gars ?" a commencé à m'achever rien qu'au début ! On apprend bizarrement que la mère de Puck lui lave les cheveux, just hell to the no ! Puck pense être défiguré bon sang le nombre de fois où le coiffeur (bon d'accord là c'est un dermatologue) rate une coupe de cheveux ça se compte pas ! Après il vont nous faire penser que une coupe raté ça se transforme en Resident Evil ! Après Santana, pour une fois que c'est moi qui lui dit : WANKY !!!!!! Après JIB arrive et fout la m****, un blog sur le capillaire, combien de personnes font ça de nos jours : Zéééééééééérrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooo !! Personne O_o Puckerman is in the trash ^^ Puck a osé oublié le nom de "la ptite noire du Glee Club" ? Laissez moi le broyez. Tu vas morfler Puckerman !!!!! oooOOOooo Ceux qui s'interresse à la vie de Rachel lève la main. Personne, bon ben t'en pis ! Lauren Zizes est dans la place =D Le Club D'Audiovisuel est courant dans les lycées américains mais ils ne me semblent pas que les mouchard fassent partie de ce genre de club ?! Comme toujours on entend que Rachel et c'est I.N.S.U.P.P.O.R.T.A.B.L.E ... Donc conclusion pour Rachel Berry pense qu'elle est la seule qui chante et nous pouvons le confirmer acr qui a eu le plsu de solos ? oooOOOooo "Les noirs et les juifs se sont toujours entraidés dans l'histoire" On fait comme dans un diner presque parfait. Note drague : 0 Note Physique : 10 Note Puckerman : Pas besoin de note je prend tout de suite =) Mercedes comme toujours arrive en beauté pour clashé "sa poule". Je pense que sa devise devrait être "Avec du tact, on peut tous réussire" Top 50 VS Rythmen Blues ! Qui va gagner ? Nous le saurons après une courte page de publicité. oooOOOooo Merci Rachel, une fois de plus quand la vipère s'en mèle, vaut mieux veiller sur ses affaires. "Parce que vous donnez tout les solos masculins a Jesse" Excuse moi Finn de te décevoir mais il a pas tort parce que 1. Jesse est trop canon ! 2. Il chante vachement mieux que toi ! Et 3. Ai-je déja dis qu'il était canon ? "Une seule pomme pourrie, peut contaminer tout le panier" Les expressions de M. Schuester sont rigardes où c'est mes oreilles qui flanchent ? Kurt revient à la vie ... Des solos c'est génial sauf quand la plupart des solos sont chantés par des voix cassées ou par des baleinaux ! oooOOOooo Kurt connait sa voix et heureusement ça serait bête de passer à côté d'une si jolie ... voix ! Ah Whitney Houston (R.I.P) en arme secrète c'est vrai que avec I Have Nothing, il avait tout déchiré. Papa Hummel est de retour ... c'est le père idéal mais dans ce début d'épisode on dirait qu'il s'occupe plus de Finn que de son propre fils ...Pauvre Kurt je le plains ! oooOOOooo Puck est toujours aussi nul en drague à ce que je voit ! The Climb déjà que la chanson originale m'horripile mais alors avec une voix cassée c'est horrible. On dirait que ... que Miley Cyrus la chantait vraiment xD Rachel a perdu sa voix, oh mon dieu appelé l'armée appelez tous le monde c'est une urgence !!!!!! oooOOOooo Sue et son tact toujours à l'heure pour venir embeter les bonnes personnes ... Et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle =D Je pense que c'est le premier épisode où on voit une amitié qui va se développer au fil des saisons. Mesdames et Messieurs veuiller applaudir le ''Surt (Kurt/Sue) Comme je le disais plus haut, Kurt a raison de ce plaindre, je le comprend, on vient d'avouer sa sexualité à son père qui au début n'été pas trop tolérant, je peux comprendre. Sue aussi je pense qu'elle essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'il est jeune et c'est une des bons côtés de Sue. Kurt n'a embrassé personne dans sa vie, et il n'a que 16 ans mais excusez moi mais quand on demande des ballerines à 8 ans pour son anniversire, c'est qu'il y a un truc qui cloche ! "Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui peut te dire ce que tu es vraiment ! - Moi. - Non, moi Sue Sylvester" Meilleure réplique de cet épisode ! oooOOOooo Kurt en habit à la Burt c'est encore plus bizarre que Kurt en Finn ! Kurt joue comme même très bien ce rôle, mais ce n'est pas le vrai lui ... donc je concidère que ce n'est pas Kurt mais le sosie de Burt ! oooOOOooo Rachel et ses GROS problèmes, mon dieu elle ne sera 'qu'une pauvre fille" ! Finn essayant d'être romantique c'est comme Blaine qui essaie d'être romantique. Traduction : C'est tout SAUF romantique ! Rachel a une angine, mon dieu le monde s'écroule ! Massacre/Triangle Amoureux : Finn, Rachel, Jesse; nous voila ! oooOOOooo ''Jessie's Girl ''est une des meilleures chansons que Finn est chanté, elle exprime bien ses sentiments et ce triangle amoureux interminable ! Vocalement Cory assure, mais niveau performance = toujours aussi bas. Et je parle même pas de danse. oooOOOooo ''The Lady Is A Tramp'' est franchement la meilleure chanson de l'épisode, encore une fois Mark assure vocalement mais niveau performance aussi. Ce mec est un dieu et si on rajoute Mercedes voila ce que ça donne Waouhhhhhh Moi après oooOOOooo Le Puckcedes rentre dans l'arène et avec l'accord de Mlle.Quinn Fabray *applaudissement* Alors là je dis respect. C'est pour moi un couple qui aurait pus durer car ils sont mignons ensemble ! oooOOOooo ''Pink Houses = OMG, mais c'est horrible ! Où est passé mon Kurt adoré, j'ai l'impression qu'on l'a perdu en route. Quoi que Kurt est la voix grave c'es hyper chaud ... Will a raison Kurt il faut que tu redevienne toi et pas une marionnette copie conforme de ton père ! oooOOOooo Les habits que portent Rachel ne sont pas vraiment les plus beaux. oooOOOooo Moment fatidique ... veuillez éteindre vos portables ou tous objets faisant du bruit. Merci ! Ah ce moment là j'ai envie de dire merci Burt, d'avoir arrêté ce carnage, qu'est ce qu'en penserai Blaine si il était au courant !? oooOOOooo Mario Bros est un des meilleurs jeu non mais sérieux dans le 3 y a eu le monde des étoiles et ça à révolutionner ce jeu xD Puck est visiblement quelqu'un qui est communément appelé Coureur de Jupes ! oooOOOooo The Boy Is Mine est un véritable duel musical qui peut être chanté par n'importe quel personnes pour une seules et même personne Exemple : Santana et Mercedes pour Puck, Finn et Jesse pour Rachel, Blaine et Adam ou Karofsdky pour Kurt ... C'est aussi un exemple de jalousie qui peut vite dégénérer musicalement et on voit très bien que les deux filles ont mis leur coeur dans cette chanson ! Bref un pur succès. La mise en scène est juste parfaite, le coup du téléphone est incontournable, pendant le cours et au Glee Club, les moments sont juste magnifique et Puck a raison de sourire parce que ce faire draguer par deux filles comme elles se battre pour toi c'est génial !! oooOOOooo La 1er dispute du Puckcedes oooOOOooo Sean comparé à Rachel a des vrais problèmes et je trouve que ce personnage est touchant ! Et c'est ce genre de personne qu'il faut pour remonter les bretelles de Rachel. oooOOOooo Mercedes quitte les Cherrios et Sue ne lui envoye pas un avion en lui disant "Mercedes is in the bottom" Bizarre ?! Le Puckcedes n'a duré qu'un seul épisode mais ça restera comme même un couple légendaire. oooOOOooo ''Rose's Turn ''cette chanson je ne l'aime pas vraiment, je n'aime pas trop le rythme même si elle montre vraiment Kurt c'est pas vraiment celle que je préfère Moment entre père/fils est vraiment touchant, Burt se rend enfin compte que Kurt est important pour lui même si il est gay. oooOOOooo Rachel et Sean se retrouvent et Rachel remercie quelqu'un : VICTOIRE !!!!! oooOOOooo ''One ''est une très belle chanson, elle représente le groupe en lui même et on voit à quel point Sean a une belle voix. Voici la fin de ce roman je vous retrouve pour le prochain épisode.